The trend toward more "out patient" procedure and treatment along with shorter hospital stays and escallating hospital costs medical treatment increasingly becomes the responsibility of the patient-user. Some procedures require an unobstructed view of the concerned treatment areas. In many instances, the contorting of the body for a better view of the treatment area adds to the distress of the patient-user and a closure to view of the intended treatment site.
The invention I submit was developed as a result of a need that is not now being served As a patient I experienced a need a need for a device which would make continuing care possible. The condition was created by a lingering infection contracted after an invasive operation which left me with an open wound which required constant dressing changes. The time for closure of the wound was judged in weeks or months. The condition required constant care but not hospital confinement. The condition for which I needed treatment was one obscured to my vision. When I bent over to treat the site, the site became closed due to my body bending. The only way to self treat the site was to lie extended to remotely view the area of concern.
The solution to the continuing problem was to expose the site to my vision while in a prone or streched out posture commensurate with the treatment. A fixed mirror would not bring into view the treatment area while in the required body position and any hand held device would not free the hands to perform the treatment. Any existing devices were not adaptable to the uneven surface of the bed. By developing a device with a mirror suspended between two triangular shaped supporting legs with the ability to accomodate to an uneven surface and being able to rotate about the supporting axle of the mirror I was able to develop a device which would be stable on the resting surface and free the hands to perform the medical procedure. The procedures were amply performed by use of the medical-mirror using reflection to view the area.
The ability to perform the procedure in a home atmosphere substituted for hospital confinement. Excellent results were achieved. The alternative option of adequate care at home or confinement to a hospital or undependable schedule of visiting nurse is immediately apparent.
The cost of the medical-mirror is very favorable with the cost of one professional treatment or visit. Monitoring and education of the patient becomes a co-operative process with health care professionals. The procedures can be done on an as needed basis instead of waiting for appointments or visiting nurse schedules.
Performing procedures in a timely fashion can prevent medical deterioration and can give warning to need for professional attention.
I have found a neglected need in the health industry and have invented the medical-mirror proposed.